principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Tsuri
She is a created Shinigami that serves under Kito as his Vice Captain. She like her captain has great skill in the use of Kido. She also seems to hate people who she feels are inferior to her. Hinata has used the other artificial shinigami to do her tasks for her and will get upset with them if they don't do it like she desires. Appearance She wears has a standard shinigami uniform with a Vice Captain's badge on her left shoulder. Hinata wears her sword on her back. She also has long purple hair and blue eyes. While wearing a gigai she wears a standard school uniform. Personality She has a very short temper and is willing to attack anyone who does not agree with her or her ideals. She is extremely loyal to her Captain and will do almost anything for him. She sees the other artificial shinigami as her brothers and would do all she can to help them, even if they get on her nerves. She wants to one day become a captain. History She is the first artificial Shinigami created by Kito, and is indeed the strongest. Before she meet Kito she was a normal girl within west Rukongai, she is attacked by a gang of thugs and have her body completely crushed. While about to die, a shinigami called Kaku finds her and takes her to the department of research and development. It is there when she volunteers for the Artificial Shinigami procedure which turns out to have been a complete success. Hinata finds the thugs that attacked her and kills them all. Hinata likes to hang with Kito cause he is quite and mysterious. Plot Hinata was brought out of a pod by Jinku and Diden, when Diden took offense to something she said she instantly kills him, while she is training with the other artificial shinigami they receive a message from Kito who wants then to go to Hueco Mundo so that Soul Society can figure out what the hollows have plan. When they finally arrived in Hueco Mundo they are discovered by Kikin who is able to defeat three of the shinigami before they had a chance to release their Zanpakuto. Kikin allows Hinata to live to send a Message back to Kito that they have a scoreto settle as Kito was the one that killed his former lover. Hinata returns to Soul Society upset that she couldn't save her teammates. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hinata is an expert at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing her blade in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponent. Enhanced Durability'': ' Hinata''' has shown that she can take most attacks without being affected by them, she even allows herself to take an attack on purpose just to see if her new body can survive it. Great[1]Spiritual Power: As a vice captain Hinata has a great amount of spiritual pressure she can even make the strongest of opponents tremble with fear. Enhanced Strength: Hinata has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several Shinigami with only one hand. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Hinata has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Shunpo Expert: Hinata is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has shown to be able to keep up with her captain while they were on a mission together in try to capture a hollow for Kito's experiments. Kidō Master: Like her creator she is a master at Kido and can use up to spell level 80 and below without the incantation. She is also able to use two Kido spells in a combination move that greatly helps her in battle. Hakuda Combatant: She has shown to be able to knock an opponent out when she kicks them. She has also learned several kicking techniques from her creator Kito. Zanpakuto Hoshinki: Is a Kido type Zanpakuto that can create and control Lava, it is mentioned being a powerful Zanpakuto to have when facing multiple opponents. In its release state it takes the form of two Sai with a pink handle and long strips attached to the handle. Shikai Phrase: Flow from the fires of the great inferno, make my enemies turn into ash, becoming one with my wrath Hoshinki. *'Shikai Special Ability: ' Lava Blade: This ability allows Hinata to control the lava on the blades to heat it to unmeasurable temperatures and when the blade makes contact the person will be in pain for several days if they manage to survive the attack. Lava Sanctuary: This ability allows Hinata to create lava within 10 km and launch it at the opponent, if this move connects then the target will be destroyed. With this ability Hinata can also shape the lava into whatever she wishes it to be. Eruption Blades: This technique allows Hinata to summon Lava from mid-air and then shaping the lava into blades, as she can then launch the blades toward the intended target. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved *'''Bankai Special Ability: '''None Equipment Hinata wears a power band that is given to her by Kito before she was put to sleep for her body's final modification. She was also given a sonic disk that was designed by Kito. Relationships Kito Kurama : Hinata admires her Captain and would do anything for him, she seems to be almost obsessed with him. Kito also seems to be very interested in her as she often is able to help him complete certain tasks like paper work. They are both driven by their passion for revenge against foes that have done them wrong in the past. Both of are also Kido Masters and desire to become stronger in the form which is why they train together. Trivia *Likes learning new Kido Spells *Always picks fights with other created Shinigami just to have some fun. *Want to realize the full potential of her new body. *She is in love with her Captain. *Theme Song: Apologize remix by Lil Wayne. Quotes Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain